


(fanart) Data-nocchio

by Teegar



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teegar/pseuds/Teegar
Summary: Data as Pinocchio and Tasha Yar as the Blue Fairy in a whimsical pencil drawing





	(fanart) Data-nocchio

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm fanartist/writer trying to salvage my art and writing from my now defunct websites and crumbling physical files before they all disappear.
> 
> This drawing was actually not an illustration for a story. I did it some time in around 1992 to 1995 in hopes of getting it published in a newletter that reviewed fanzines. Unfortunately, that publication had gone out of business by the time I finally finished this drawing.


End file.
